Pain is a major health problem for millions of Americans. Cognitive/behavioral interventions are often recommended as adjuvants for pharmacologic management of pain, but the research basis for these interventions is not well-synthesized. This grant is sought to fund a project in which meta-analysis (a quantitative form of research review) will be used to summarize and analyze the effect of cognitive/behavioral interventions for acute or chronic pain in adults. The long term objective of this project is to increase the accessibility and usefulness of this research to clinicians, researchers, and theoreticians. The specific aims of this project are to: (1) describe the current state of science in research on effects of cognitive/behavioral interventions for pain management; (2) determine the effects of cognitive/behavioral interventions on pain, psychological well-being, and functional status in adults with acute or chronic pain; (3) determine whether some types of cognitive/behavioral interventions are more effective than others in decreasing pain; (4) determine the plausibility of selected threats to internal or construct validity of the review; (5) determine the extent to which effects of cognitive/behavioral interventions are generalizable; and, (6) describe key areas of further research on effects of cognitive/behavioral interventions for pain management. This meta-analysis is expected to include a sample of over 200 existing experimental and quasi-experimental studies. A size-of-effect type of meta-analysis will be used as well as homogeneity testing of averaged effect size values.